El Marionetista y la Jaula de Oro
by Pablo Poulain
Summary: Un joven marionetista, cansado de su vida misera, termina encerrado en una jaula de oro.


El marionetista y la jaula de oro

En uno de los pueblos más habitados del reino, en una esquina concurrida, actuaba todos los días de la semana un joven marionetista.

Ya casi todo el mundo lo conocía, a nadie le era indiferente el hecho de que todos los días hubiera un espectáculo, dónde el joven hacía con sus manos todos los personajes de las historias sin ayuda.

Todos sabían del chico de las marionetas, todos sabían que trabajaba solo, y todos sabían que el mismo hacía sus títeres, las voces, el escenario…etc. Lo que no todos sabían, es que el marionetista era muy, muy pobre. Nunca cobraba por sus espectáculos, se conformaba con la ayuda voluntaria de los transeúntes, pero esto le alcanzaba escasamente, había días en donde no comía. Tampoco tenía hogar, pues nadie lo aceptó en su casa cuando decidió actuar con sus títeres, sus padres vivían en un pueblo lejano, dónde nadie nunca lo había entendido, hacía más de 10 años que no sabía nada de su antigua vida, y como no tenía un techo para dormir, normalmente improvisaba una que otra carpa con los géneros que usaba de telón.

A pesar de todo esto, siempre se veía al joven marionetista alegre, vivaz, y con una sonrisa, siempre hablando de forma extraña, o poniendo caras raras, que después se convertirían en un nuevo personaje, de una nueva historia.

Pero la vida era dura de todas formas, y al fin y al cabo, el joven de los títeres era un humano, y también sufría.

Una noche especialmente fría, el joven marionetista estaba sentado en el puente dónde a veces dormía, estaba llorando y mirando las estrellas, tenía hambre, frío, pena, y sentía un vacío dentro de sí, pensaba que era feliz como marionetista, pero a veces desearía tener un hogar.

En ese momento, y como si hubieran estado escuchando sus pensamientos, apareció un gigante, y con una voz ronca le habló:

- ¿No estás cansado de ser marionetista?

El joven se incorporó, lo miró, y con seguridad afirmó:

-No, no estoy cansado de ser marionetista, sé que es lo único que quiero hacer en mi vida, lo que si es cierto, es que estoy cansado de no tener un lugar donde dormir, y a veces no tener que comer.

El gigante se sentó al lado, sus casi 4 metros hacían ver la joven como una verdadera marioneta.

-Mira joven, la vida no puede ser siempre sufrimiento, yo te puedo ofrecer un hogar, y comida todos los días, es muy simple, sólo debes ingerir este brebaje –el gigante sacó una cantimplora que para el parecía pequeña, pero que quedaba muy bien con las manos del chico.

El joven miró el interior, y vio el líquido moverse adentro, vio su propio reflejo y sintió que no era el mismo, que no se estaba mirando, si no una forma extraña de su propio ser. Bebió todo el contenido sin darle más vuelta al asunto. De pronto todo se oscureció, y el marionetista quedó sumido en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo por horas, se levantó y descubrió que estaba sobre una cama de seda, totalmente cómoda y mullida, parecía estar en una pieza circular, miró hacia el lado, y vio un plato de guiso caliente, no pensó dos veces y lo comenzó a comer, mientras bebía una sopa deliciosa. Casi ni notó que se había comido todo, cuando empezó a examinar realmente en dónde estaba. No era una pieza circular como el creía, oh no, era una jaula, una jaula de oro, con barrotes brillantes, y una gran cerradura inalcanzable. Miró el resto del lugar y se dio cuenta que sólo había una cama, la mesa, una silla, y nada más, todas sus marionetas no estaban.

Comenzó a gritar, a patera los barrotes, a tratar de trepar sin éxito, nada funcionó, lloró y lloró, hasta que se quedó dormido en el suelo.

Dos horas después una voz grave lo despertó:

-¿Estás ahora contento joven marionetista?

-Sácame de aquí –el joven tenía un brillo de odio en sus odios, que ni el mismo conocía.  
-¿Por qué habría de sacarte? Si esto es lo que siempre quisiste, un lugar donde dormir, y comida siempre en tu mesa, ahora me iré, no puedo perder todo el día aquí, y no dejes que se enfríe tu comida –el gigante soltó una risotada sarcástica, mientras el chico le gritaba toda clase de insultos.

Pero no había nada que hacer, era imposible salir de ahí, así pasaron los meses, en dónde la mitad del tiempo el marionetista trataba de escapar, y la otra mitad hacía sombras con sus manos simulando que eran marionetas. Tiempo después con parte del colchón y trozos de sus sábanas, el joven confeccionó dos marionetas, con las cuales inventaba historias de noche, cuando el gigante dormía.

La tristeza lo invadía, a veces pasaba días entero sin salir de su cama y sin comer ni un plato.

Pasaron 4 años de agonía, en dónde el marionetista pensaba una y otra vez que prefería mil veces morir de hambre y poder hacer sus historias, que estar en esa jaula de oro sin poder crear ni imaginar.

Un día algo increíble ocurrió, un gran terremoto azotó la motaña, incluyendo el castillo del gigante, muchas piedras cayeron del techo, enormes y pesadas, pero la jaula de oro resistió cada impacto, hasta que una gran piedra filosa, cortó varios de los barrotes. El marionetista no lo pesó dos veces y se escapó de su maldita prisión. En el camino entre escombros, y polvo, vio por unos momentos el cuerpo inerte del gigante, muerto en el suelo, algo de pena sintió por él, pero siguió su huida, si seguía ahí el mismo castillo se le vendría encima.

Al fin, cuando ya estaba a varios metros de la construcción, y cuando ya el temblor había cesado, vio a lo lejos cómo se caían las últimas piedras y vigas del castillo en dónde había vivido los últimos cuatro años.

Después de 5 días llegó al pueblo, y para su sorpresa todo el mundo salió a su encuentro, la gente dejó sus trabajos y faenas sólo para ir a ver al marionetista. Le contaron que hace 4 años habían visto su escenario y sus títeres tirado en el puente, y que desde entonces lo habían estado buscando. Hubo una gran celebración en la plaza, en dónde ahora había una estatua del joven, que habían puesto en honor a su presunta muerte.

El marionetista, volvió pronto a hacer sus historias en su antigua esquina, la misma gente lo iba a ver para disfrutar de la fantasía de olvidarse de sus propias vidas por unos segundos. Pero algo había cambiado, el día del temblor, el chico se llevo algunos barrotes rotos de su antigua jaula, y al llegar al pueblo los vendió, al ser de oro puro se aseguró una fortuna, y desde ese día el joven marionetista nunca más pasó frío ni hambre, aunque siguió igual de flaco.

FIN


End file.
